Meu demônio Protetor
by Yuki no Rui
Summary: A fic tá bem melhor do que o título!Ela sempre o terá protegendoa...[ÚTIMO CAP. ON]
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Oiii Finalmente cheguei com a fic! \o/ Como podem ver, minha fic é centrada na Yukina. Mais detalhes no rodapé...'**

**Legenda: - Fala dos personagens.**

"**Pensamentos dos personagens."**

_Acontecimentos passados ou conversas ao telefone._

**Desclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho e nem nenhum de seus personagens me pertecem, e sim ao Yoshihiro-sensei!**

**Vamos ao capítulo!**

**Título indefinido ainda**

**Capítulo 1: Título indefinido ainda.**

_Por Yuki no Rui_

Yukina é uma linda jovem de 1,55m, 16 anos, belas madeixas verdes e olhos vermelhos. Sim! Eu apoio pessoas com cabelos e olhos de cores estranhas! xDEla foi adotada por um casal muito distinto, os milionários, Yusuke e Keiko Urumashi. Yusuke Urameshi era um empresário de muito sucesso, e Keiko era sua secretária.¬¬ 

A colegial, ao ver de suas amigas, tinha uma vida de rainha, mas só ela, seus pais adotivos e sua melhor amiga, Botan, sabiam como ela vivia infeliz por não saber nada de seu irmão gêmeo, Hiei, que havia desaparecido há quatro anos. \o/

Sábado, fim da tarde, no 13o andar do edifício Kubikukuri desculpa a falta de criatividade , Yukina observava absorta nas nuvens que "passeavam" no céu, o lindo pôr-do-sol da varanda do seu quarto.

- Será que algum dia te verei de novo Hiei? Ou será que nunca mais poderei ouvir aquelas belas palavras camufladas de frieza que tanto me acalmam? ¬¬""""""" Maninho eu daria tudo o que tenho para te ver novamente!

Com esses pensamentos silenciosas lágrimas percorriam o rosto da jovem menina.

Sem Yukina perceber, Keiko entra em seu quarto.

- Filha, adivinha quem ta aqui?

Disfarçando as lágrimas, a garota vira para sua mãe.

- Não tenho idéia...quem?

- Seu amigo, Kuwabara! Ele está lá na porta te esperando.

Yukina se alegra e vai correndo pra falar com seu querido amigo. Na porta a espera um garoto possuidor de cabelos ruivos e curtos, alto e com a mesma idade da menina.

- Oi Kazuma! Como vai? – a menina sorri com sinceridade.

- Oi Yuki-chan! Minhas amigas acham que eu me pareço muito com a Yukina em personalidade, então a minha amiguxa quilida que é Ferry Girl aqui no FanFiction me chama de Yuki-chan e por isso, o Kuwabara vai chamar a Yukina assim também! Estou bem melhor agora! E você?

"Ele estava insinuando o que?"

- Também estou ótima! - mentiu

- Er...sabe o que é? Eu vim te convidar para ir jantar comigo e com os outros. Você vai? – disse envergonhado.

- Vou sim! Só espere um pouquinho! Tenho que me arrumar!' – Yukina disse ao mesmo tempo que subia as escadas até seu quarto.

- Ok!

Após alguns minutos, a jovem aparece com um belo vestido tomara que caia preto com detalhes em vermelho e branco e uma sandália branca.

- Você está linda "maravilhosa" Yuki-chan!

- Obrigada Kazuma! .

Então eles foram para a Pizzaria. Quando chegaram viram que Botan, Shizuru e Kurama já estavam sentados então foram até a mesa deles.

- Oi pessual! – a menina de cabelos esverdiados exclamou fazendo um aceno com a mão.

- Oi Yuki-chan! Oi Kuwa-chan! Sentem aí! – Botan sorriu. Ela possuía cabelos azulados que escorriam por suas costas, soltos e olhos num lindo rosa. Tinha a mesma idade que Yukina e um corpo esguio.

Eles se sentaram todos à mesa e logo começaram a coversar. Estavam no último dia de um feriado então não se viam fazia algum tempinho.

- E aí Yuki-chan como você está?

- Muito bem, Botan-chan! E você?

"Será mesmo? Ela não me parece muito bem. Vou falar com ela depois"

- Também! Yuki-chan! – a amiga pegou na mão da outra - Você não quer ir lá em casa hoje?

- Claro! Vai ser ótimo!

- Mas e aí que tal agente fazer o pedido? To morrendo de fome! – quase berrou Kuwabara. u.u

- Kazu! Vê se para de ser tão guloso nem parece meu irmão! -.-''

- Tá...mas o que iremos comer? – perguntou o até então calado, Kurama.

Começaram a discutir qual pizza iam pedir, era sempre assim porque cada um deles gostava mais de um sabor diferente.

- O que vão querer? – perguntou o garçom já com gotas na cabeça e receoso.

- Uma pizza gigante mussarela, uma grande meia portuguesa, meia suprema Eles foram na Pizza Hut xD e uma gigante de chocolate com morango. – Shizuru falou.

- Vocês não acham que exageraram um pouquinho? - Yukina riu.

- Você tem razão Yukina, também acho que eles exageraram! – concordou Kurama.

- Não esquenta, qualquer coisa agente leva o que sobrar pra casa, isto é **se** sobrar né, Botan? – Kuwabara olhou para a menina, normalmente falante, calada e comendo parecendo uma pobre coitada que nunca tinha visto um prato de comida em sua vida...u.u

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Será que Yukina vai ver seu amado irmão de novo?**

**O que acontecerá na casa de Botan? Será que vai sobrar pizza? O.o**

Isso você só vai saber se ler o próximo capítulo! . 

**Domo!**

**Eu to super, hiper, mega, master, blaster nervosa pq essa é minha primeira fic! . **

**Então qualquer critica ou elogio são muito bem vindos!**

**Quero que deixem reviews pra eu saber se vale a pena continuar a fic ou não, ok?**

**Kissuuuuuus!**

**Yuki no Rui**


	2. A volta inesperada

_**N/A: Eu troquei o nome tosco da minha fic. Agora ela vai chamar:**_

Meu demônio protetor

**Cap. 2 - A volta inesperada**

_Por Yuki no Rui_

_Revisado por Ferry Girl_

Após acabarem a refeição, pediram café pra todos e a conta.

- Como você consegue comer tanto Botan?

- Tem razão Kurama, sempre soube que ela come bastante, mas...12 pedaços de pizza! Isso não é normal! – respondeu Yukina entre risos.

- Aqui está a conta.

- Arigatou! 1 Vejamos...o total é $60,00. Então cada um paga $12,00. Certo? – dizia Kuwabara enquanto contava nos dedos.

- Certo! – Botan concordou.

Depois de pagarem a conta.

- Então, vamos embora Kazuma temos que acorda cedo amanhã.

- Fazer o que, né? Tchau Yuki-chan, até amanhã pessoal! – respondeu à irmã.

- Tchau pra todo mundo!

- Tchau!

- Nós também já, vamos Yuki-chan! – falou Botan sorrindo pra amiga.

- Tudo bem.

- Será que posso acompanhá-las?

- Claro Kurama! – respondeu a menina de cabelos azulados.

No caminho eles "papiaram" xD e riram bastante.

- Tchau Kurama! Até amanhã! – acenavam as duas colegiais para o amigo.

Elas entraram na casa da Botan e logo foram para o quarto conversar. A dona da casa trajou uma linda camisola cor-de-rosa com babados azuis-marinhos e a outra garota uma bela camisola branca com babados e bordados verdes.

- Yuki-chan...você me parece um pouco abatida. Aconteceu algo? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não Botan-chan, acho que foi impressão sua! Eu tô ótima! - sorriu meio triste torcendo pra outra acreditar.

- Então, o que você me diz de ouvirmos aquele CD do Kurama que eu peguei emprestado há dois anos e até hoje não devolvi? – falou Botan gargalhando.

- Hihihihihihi! Tudo bem, mas só se for no discman do Kazuma, que eu peguei emprestado a 2 anos e meio e ainda está comigo.

- Hahaahahahaha!

De repente a porta do quarto se abre e um lindo homem de 21 anos com belas madeixas castanhas e lindos olhos no mesmo tom diz:

- BOTAAAAN! Eu te mato!

Extremamente a menina a qual o chamado furioso do outro foi dirigido pergunta num sorriso falso:

- Por...por...por...porque querido irmãozinho?

- Que idéia é essa de pintar meu quarto de rosa-bebê e colocar equipamentos de ginástica! Quem deixou você transformar MEU quarto em academia! Só fiquei fora três meses!

Koenma era um jovem detetive do FBI que estava investigando o caso de Mukuro, uma mafiosa e prostituta da pior espécie, viajou porque haviam pistas de Mukuro em Paris e apesar de não ter conseguido pegar-la conseguiu algumas provas de suas ações ilegais. deu pra perceber que eu odeio ela né? xD

- Calma, Koenma! Eu achei que você não ia mais voltar.

- Como é? E ao invés de fi... Hã? Yukina? Desculpe a gritaria, mas é que essa minha irmã é uma L-O-U-C-A! Uma mulher completamente LOUCA! E entã...

Yukina nem o deixa terminar a frase logo o derruba no chão com um abraço.

- Senti tanto sua falta!

Koenma sempre fora como um segundo pai para a garota, mesmo com tão pouca diferença de idade entre eles.

- Eu também Yukina!

- Esses três meses pareceram três anos!

Ambos se levantam.

- Mas, mudando de assunto, você descobriu algo sobre meu irmão?

Ele havia prometido a Yukina que iria aproveitar sua viagem para tentar descobrir algo sobre Hiei.

- Sim, mas...

- Mas o quê?

- É uma longa história e eu prefiro te contar amanhã, com mais calma. Pode ser?

- Está bem! Oyassuminasai! 2

- Oyassuminasai! Mas...aonde é que eu vou dormir hoje? Em senhorita Botan Glory?

- E como é que eu vou saber, senhor Koenma Glory Jr.? – respondeu a outra botando as mãos na cintura com um sorriso nos lábios.

**Será que Yukina finalmente saberá o que aconteceu com seu amado maninho?**

**Será que Koenma terá seu quarto de volta? Aonde Koenma vai dormir? O que será da academia da Botan? Estas e outras coisas você descobrirá no próximo capítulo de Meu Demônio protetor**

**N/R (Nota da Revisora): Nhoii D Tava revisando aqui...então quis deixar uma notinha minha espero que não se importe Dí...' Aff...putz odiei esse sobrenome u.ú Glory...que coisa mais Haru! . non, non, non...isso não tá certo...Oo Okay...eu sei que não adianta nem reclama já que eu já fiz isso de montão/ Huhsuasha xD ainda bem que você consiguiu muda o nome da fic...lembra da gente tentando que nem louca? xD...Ah...pessooooas Ò.ó leiam a fic da minha amiiigaaa lindaaaa viu? U.ú isso é uma ordem xD (apagueeem pleaseeeee) Hhahaha...essa budega já tá ficando enormeeee...AHHH DIANDRA MAYNNE ESPERO QUE TENHA ENCONTRADO UMA HISTÓRIA MELHOR PRA SUA FIC DO QUE AQUELE DELA TER ENGOLIDO AQUELA JÓIA OO bom gente eu vou indo então também vou fazer um resuminho...**

**SERÁ QUE A MINHA MIGA VAI SE CONTER UM POUCO E DEIXAR DE TER IDÉIAS MALUCAS?**

**SERÁ QUE EXISTE REMÉDIO PRA ELA?**

**SERÁ QUE VOU CONTINUAR INSISTINDO PRA ELA TROCAR O SOBRENOME DA BOTAN?**

**SERÁ QUE EU VOU PARAR COM ESSE RESUMINHO IDIOTA QUE NINGUÉM AGUENTA MAIS?**

**SERÁ? SERÁ? SERÁ? O.O O.O O.O O.O**

**N/A: Domoooooooo!**

**1 Obrigado em japonês.**

**2 Cumprimento utilizado antes de dormir no Japão.**

**1o Eu agradeço as almas caridosas que me deixarem reviews. Arigatou almas caridosas!**

**2o Eu agradeço por estarem lendo a fic dessa pobre alma. Arigatou!**

**3o Eu agradeço a alma caridosa da pessoa que está revisando essa fic:Ferry Girl. Arigatou miguxa!**

**Tô enchendo né? Então bye bye! Beijinhos.**

**Yuki no Rui**


	3. Replay

Meu demônio protetor Cap. 3 – Replay 

- Me arranja um lugar pra dormir!

- Se vira! O problema é todo seu!

- Você causou o problema e agora vai ajudar a resolver!

- Com licença?

- Diga Yukina.

- Por que não dormimos todos na sala?

É isso aí!

Arigatou**1**! Mas, não precisa me acompanhar na minha decadência...

Magina, amigos são pra isso!

Irmãs também!

Então tá legal! Eu nem sei como agradecer! É muito bom saber que vocês se imp...

Ele foi interrompido por 6 homens armados que invadiram a casa.

Yukina e Botan se esconderam em baixo da escrivaninha que havia no quarto da Botan, que escondida estava ligando para a polícia.

Detetive Koenma, você sabe demais!

Um dos homens deu um tiro na lateral esquerda da barriga do Koenma.

Koenmaaaaaaaaa! – as duas gritam.

Yukina em prantos sai de seu esconderijo e corre até o homem caído.

Yukina... estão es...es...con...con...didas no nosso lu...lu...ga...ga...gar se...creto não sejam maliciosos!Era só um lugar onde eles iam sempre que se sentiam mega mal

- O quê?

As pro...vas!

Peguem a garota ela sabe onde estão as provas!

Quando o bandido ia pegar a jovem desesperada, com suas últimas forças Koenma pega sua arma e dá um tiro no braço do bandido e ao mesmo tempo começou-se a ouvir as sirenes dos carros da polícia.

Maldito! Vamos embora!

Mas e a garota?

Depois agente pega ela! Corre!

Eles fugiram e então Koenma cai novamente no chão.

Botan aproveite a sua nova academi...i...a para emagre...e...cer porque cê tá gorda...

O quê !

Hehehehe! Brinca...de...de...ra cê tá ótima! Yukina me perd...

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaão! Koenmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

As duas garotas gritaram e choraram decontroladamente É sou mega fã de pessoas desesperadas!

A polícia entrou e levou o corpo do Koenma e no dia seguinte de manhãzinha houve o enterro dele, as pessoas presentes eram Yukina, Botan, Kurama, Kazuma, Shisuru, o sr. e a sra. Urameshi e as pessoas do trabalho de Koenma

"Tudo, tudo, tudo de novo! Foi igual! igualzinho, ele também parou no "d"! Maldito "d"! o "d" do "Yukina me perd... Por quê? Por quê? Meu Deus! Por quê? É sempre assim!" Yukina não conseguia para de pensar no que havia acontecido há 4 anos.

FlashBack

Hiei! Devolve isso agora! É meu! Devolve! Mãe manda ele devolver!

O que foi minha querida Yukizinha?

É o Hiei! Ele pegou meu laptop de novo! E não quer devolver!

Você quer? Então, vem buscar!

Eu vou! E aproveito pra te matar!

Parem vocês dois! Ou o papai Noel não vai trazer presentes pra vocês este ano.

Baka!

Para pai! Agente já tem 12 anos! Nós não acreditamos mais em Papai Noel! desculpe aqueles que ainda acreditam, nada contra, mas...PAPAI NOEL NÃO EXISTE!

De repente 6 homens armados invadem a casa. Yukina se escondeu em baixo da mesa de jantar e Hiei foi pegar sua espada. N/R (nota da revisora: homi violento e muito forte e lindo...e...er'' voltando a fic...

Senhor e senhora Valentaine vocês sabem demais!

Um dos homens deu um tiro na lateral esquerda da barriga de Ryou, um homem lindo de morrer com belas madeixas negras e penetrantes olhos vermelhos, e outro bandido ao mesmo tempo dá um tiro no mesmo local só que desta vez na bela mulher de corpo curvilíneo, madeixas verdes e olhos de um magnífico azul céu.

Pai! Mãe!

Yukina pegue o bebê e fuja! E o entregue ao vovô!

Peguem a garota e só a soltem quando eles disserem onde estão as provas!

Os pais de Yukina levantaram ao mesmo tempo sacaram suas armas e deram tiros nos ombros dos bandidos.

Malditos!

Agora se preparem para morrer!

Em um piscar de olhos Hiei, que já havia pego sua espada, cortou os 6 homens ao meio.

Yukina desesperadamente vai socorrer seus pais.

Muito bom meu filho, estamos orgulhosos de você, Hiei! Cuide bem da sua irmã por nós!

Yukina me perd...

Mãe! Mãe! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaãe!

Ak...ak...ak…Yukina, nos perd…

Pai…pai…paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! eu adoro quando as pessoas gritam. Não, eu não sou louca! Nem maníaca! Só sou diferente.

Fim do FlashBack

Filha, vamos pra casa. Você precisa descansar.

Está bem. Botan, por que você não passa uns dias lá em casa. Ficar na sua deverá te trazer lembranças dolorosas.

Arigatou**1**!Eu adoraria, se não for muito incômodo é claro.

Não! Pelo contrário, será um prazer.

Será que vai acontecer com Botan o mesmo que com Hiei? O que aconteceu com Hiei? Yukina vai suportar mais essa perda? Quem é esse tal bebê de quem a mãe da Yukina falou? Descubra as respostas no próximo cap. de Meu demônio protetor

_Oieeeeeeeeeeee!_

**1** vide cap. anterior

1o Valeu pessoal que me deixou e que vai me deixar reviews.

2o Valeu Ferry Girl por estar revisado a fic dessa criatura deprimente.

3o Reviews, reviews, reviews! Por favor deixem reviews!

4o Arigotô **Yoshihiro Togashi** por inventar o Yu Yu Hakusho!

Yuki no Rui

N/R: Yooooo minna-san Não foi nada não Yukina-chan \o/ Reviso sua fic com todo o prazer do mundo, viu?

Er...povo...desculpem...a culpa não foi da autora e sim da revisora pelo atraso...como a gente é da mesma classe ela grava os capítulos em um disquete e me entrega...só que eu...sou assim...um pouquinho só, viu? Esquecida...' Hhsuahsuashua...e hoje! Um dia mágico! Eu lembrei! Então é isso mesmo que eu tinha pra falar...aiai Hiei apareceu! S2 Eu gosto muito dele! Vou indo pessoal...Kissu, kissu Baii! \o/


	4. 4: Tormento

**Meu demônio protetor**

**Legenda:**

meus comentários

pensamento ou sonho dos personagens

- falas

_sussurro_

**Cap. 4 – Tormento**

Botan e Yukina estavam na varanda do quarto de Yukina observando o nascer do sol.

-O nascer do sol não está tão bonito como de costume. Ele está muito triste. Ele não é mais o mesmo sem o Koenma.

-Você tem razão.

-Mas que tal a gente ouvir musica, para esquecer a tristeza?

-Como quiser.

Elas passaram a dia todo ouvindo musica quando eram 19:30 foram jantar e foram dormir as 20:00. Yukina adormeceu rapidamente.

FlashBack

A jovem menina estava chorando desesperadamente sob os corpos sem vida de seus pais.

-Pare de chorar! Isso não vai fazer com que eles ressuscitem.

-Eu...eu seiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...!

-Sua baka! Ela não iria querer ver você sofrendo, ela iria querer que você continuasse sua vida sem olhar pra trás, que continuasse sempre _sorrindo..._

Depois de ouvir as palavras de Hiei, Yukina se acalma. Fica tão calma que nem parece que a um momento estava desesperada, mas em sua voz ainda se percebia muita tristeza.

-Hii-chan... por favor chame o vovô Yuchi e conte a ele o que aconteceu.

-Baka! Eu vou chamar.

Hiei pega o telefone e liga.

-Alô?

-Aqui é o seu "netinho" Hiei. Vem pra cá agora! Meus pais morreram.

-O quê? Como isso aconteceu?

-Vem pra cá agora, já, imediatamente, neste instante, rápido! Entendeu? Seu demente!

Hiei nem espera a resposta e desliga o telefone.

Após alguns minutos Yuchi já havia chagado.

-Oi, agente Yuchi.

-Oi, Yukina. Me diga o que aconteceu? Como seus pais morreram.

-Eles foram assassinados, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. Me desculpe. Aqui está o bebe, quer dizer as provas.

-Entendo. Então eu vou indo. AH! Hiei venha comigo!

-Não! Eu não vou com você. Eu vou ficar aqui. Seu mongolóide!

Hiei não se dava bem com Yuchi, apesar deste ser seu mestre.Yuchi pegou Hiei pelo pé e ia arrasta-lo.

-Você vai sim!

-Me solta seu #&$&&$#$#$$!

-Olha o respeito! Sua irmã não é obrigada a ouvir essas coisas horríveis!

-Para de se fazer de santo seu #&$$#&$#$#! Você vai ver o respeito no #$#! E me solta agora seu #$&&$$#$#$$&&$$#$$#!

-Que boca suja você tem hein? Fica quieto e pare de se rebater que nem minhoca.

-Minhoca é mãe! Seu #&$#$#$&$$#$#$#&&#&!

-Esses dois não tem jeito!

Yuchi dá uma pancada na cabeça de Hiei, que fica inconsciente, e sai da casa dos agentes Valentaine.

-Me perdoem! Hiei, Yukina eu espero que um dia vocês me perdoem.

Fim do FlashBack

Yukina acorda, se arruma pra escola e chama Botan.

-Botan acorda!

-Bom dia! Yukina, você parece triste o que houve?

-Nada! Você está vendo coisas.

Ela deve estar sofrendo muito. É a segunda vez que ela vê uma pessoa querida ser assassinada. Eu vou ter que superar a morte do Koenma e ajudar ela! Eu vou ajuda-la!

-Botan vem logo agente vai se atrasar!

-Já to indo!

**Botan vai conseguir ajudar Yukina? Por que Yuchi queria o perdão dos gêmeos Valentaine? Descubra essas e outras coisas lendo os próximos caps de Meu demônio protetor.**

Domooooooooooo!!!!

Por favor deixem reviews!

Obrigado por lerem a fic.!

Obrigado por deixarem reviews!

SayonaraByeBye...

**Yuki no Rui**


	5. 5:Cara estranho'

**N/A: no outro cap. eu não disse mas desculpa pela demora!!!**

**eu estava com problemas no pc...**

**me perdoem por favor!! T.T**

**Meu demônio protetor**

**Cap. 5 – "Cara estanho"**

Era o dia de folga do motorista, por isso Yukina e Botan estavam indo para a escola a pé, mas um pouco antes da metade do caminho elas foram paradas por 3 homens.

-Yukina, não é?

-O...o...que...que...

-Você vem com agente, agora!

-E se... e se...eu não...eu não for? E se eu não quiser ir?

-Vamos te levar do mesmo jeito!

-Não! Se vocês tocarem nela eu vou gritar, gritar muito!

-Pegue a garota!

-E a garota de cabelo azul?

-Pega ela também!

Os homens iam pegar-las quando uma estranha criatura socou os homens, fazendo com que eles perdessem a consciência, era uma criatura de 1,55m, que usava roupas ainda mais negras que seus cabelos, não era possível ver seu rosto, pois este estava escondido por um pano branco, ele estava arrancando e comendo os olhos dos homens que acabara de socar. Shisuru, que estava indo ao mercado, ao ver suas amigas, foi correndo até elas.

-Sai daqui, sua coisa! Sai de perto delas! Nem pense em toca-las!

Ele vai embora, pois já havia feito o que tinha ido fazer.

-Espere! Não vá? Quem é você?Vol...te...

-Você está louca! Ele é uma cria...

-Cale-se! Essa criatura, como você diz, acaba de salvar a mim e a Botan!

-Calma! Não precisa ficar tão nervosa! Pra que defender tanto uma criatura, que você nem sabe quem ou o que é?

-Não, sei! Eu... agi sem pensar.

-Nossa que estranho! Você nunca ficou desse jeito. Eu nunca te vi brigando com ninguém.

-Aí o que vocês tão fazendo aqui?

-Nós estamos indo pra escola. Escola? Ai não! Agente tá atrasada!

-Tem razão. Vamos! Rápido! Tchau Shi-chan!

-Tchau Shi-chan!

-Tchau duas!

Quando chegaram na escola Kurama e Kazuma preocupados foram cumprimentar-las.

-Oi Yuki-chan! Oi Tan tan-chan! apelido feliz que eu acabei de inventar pra Botan né? É estranho, mas vai ficar assim!

-Oi Kazuma! Oi Kurama!

-Oi Kuwabara! Oi Kurana

-Que aconteceu por que tem sangue na roupa de vocês?

-Hã?Ah...deve ter espirrado quando aquela criatura arrancou os olhos daqueles malditos subordinados da Mukuro!

-Não se refira a ele desse jeito! Ele salvou nossas vidas!

-E como você quer que eu me refira a ele?

-Não sei. Que tal aquele cara estranho?que tosco --'

-Tudo bem, como você quiser.

-Criatura? Subordinados da Mukuro?

-Podemos contar essa história no recreio? A professora já está entrando.

-Tudo bem!

Eles tiveram 2 aulas antes do recreio, neste as garotas contaram o que havia acontecido e após terem mais 3 aulas eles foram para casa.

- Acho que vou para a minha casa, é melhor assim. Eu tenho que superar a morte do... eu tenho que superar isso.

-Você tem razão. Eu tenho certeza que esteja onde estiver, ele quer que você siga em frente de cabeça erguida

-É verdade. Então, Tchau! Até amanhã!

-Até!

**Quem ou o que era aquele "cara estranho"? Por que ele salvou a Yukina e Botan?Por que Yukina ficou tão brava com Shisuro e com Botan quando elas chamavam aquele "cara estranho" de criatura? Continue lendo  Meu demônio protetor e descubra.**

Domooooooooooo!!!!

Tudo bão? Comigo tá tudo ótimo!

O que vocês tão achando da fic.?

Me deixem reviews!!

Obrigado por **ainda **estarem lendo a minha fic.! E por deixarem reviews!

Não vou mais ficar enrolando com besteiras da minha mentizinha doentia.

Anntes de ir...

Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

Espero que sim...

Então lá vai:

Por que quase não tem fics Kurama x Yukina??????????

É um casal tão lindo...

Queria que tivesse mais Kurama x Yukina T.T ...

Bom é isso

SayonaraByeBye...

Yuki no Rui


	6. 6: Meu demônio protetor

**NA/:** eu sairei de viajem, então vou demorar um pouquinho pra postar... e esse cap. eu dedico a uma amiga muito especial:

minha cunhadinha!!(você sabe que estou falendo de você, né Cla??)

**Meu demônio protetor**

**Legenda:**

meus comentários

pensamento dos personagens 

- falas

**Cap. 6 – Meu demônio protetor**

Já em seu quarto, Yukina deitada em sua cama estava pensando naquele "cara estranho".

Quem ou o que era aquele ser que me salvou? Por que ele me salvou? Por que ele comeu os olhos dos subordinados da Mukuro?Por que eu sinto que o conheço 

-Filha o papai e eu vamos para o casamento da sua tia!

-Você quer dizer, o quinto casamento da sua irmã!

-Desculpa! E por favor, não reclame. Eu sei que você detesta casamentos e não suporta minha irmã, mas eu quero muito ir.

-Tudo bem! Eu faço qualquer coisa para te ver feliz.

-Pare, você tá me deixando sem jeito!

-Mamãe desculpe interromper, mas que horas é o casamento?

-Às 19 horas.

-E vocês já vão?

-Sim, por que?

-Nada, é que são 15:30

-É que eu vou ajudar sua tia a se arrumar.

-Tá! Tchau!

-Tchau! Ah! Não esqueça de aparecer lá, depois.

-Tudo bem!

Keiko e Yusuke foram embora e Yukina foi se arrumar para o casamento. Quando eram 18:30 ela já estava pronta, estava usando um belo vestido tomara-que-caia azul céu com flores cor-de-rosa com pedrinhas no miolo destas, já estava a caminho da igreja quando foi parada por 4 homens.

-Não sabemos o que aconteceu com os outros e nem sabemos como você escapou, mas desta vez vamos te levar mocinha!

-Do que estão falando?

-Você sabe muito bem do que estamos falando! Nós vamos te levar para a Mukuro, você vai dar as provas para ela, nós vamos nos divertir um pouquinho com você e depois a matamos.ai! Deu medo até em mim! Cruzes! Deu até arrepio! Eu já to começando a duvidar da minha sanidade!

Antes que mais alguma coisa fosse dita ou feita aquela criatura, apareceu novamente e deixou os subordinados de Mukuro inconscientes, arrancou e comeu seus olhos.

-Obrigado!

-...

-Quem é você?

-...

-Não tenha medo eu não vou te machucar, fale comigo. Eu quero ser sua amiga.

Sem dizer uma palavra, a criatura foi embora. A mesma coisa aconteceu mais 5 vezes.

Um dia intrigada Botan começou a questionar Yukina:

-Afinal, Yuki-chan você sabe quem ou o que é aquela criatura?

-Eu sei.

-Sabe? Então me diga!

-Ele é... **Meu demônio protetor**

-Faz sentido, ele parece mesmo ser um demômio e misteriosamente sempre está te protejendo... mas foi ele que te disse isso??

- Não.

-Então quem ele é?

-Eu não sei... Eu sempre pergunto a ele quem ele é, mas ele nunca diz nada. Se ele não quer responder vou respeitar a vontade dele. Mas não vou me referir a ele como "criatura", ou como "cara estranho", ou qualquer coisa do tipo, vou me referir a ele como **meu demônio protetor**.

-Você deveria insistir mais!

-Eu não quero obrigá-lo a falar...sabe tantan-chan... não sei por que mas eu gosto muito dele...

-Você tem o**_ direito _**de saber quem é ele e por que ele está te protejendo!!!

-Para ser bem sincera, eu adoraria saber isso, mas se ele não quer falar...

-Não seja boba exija uma resposta

-Se ele não quiser dizer nada, eu não me importo...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!Que foooofaaaa!!!- Grita agarrando a querida amiga-Foi tãããããooo fofo você dizendo isso!!...Cunhadinha, lembra disso? Resolvi aproveitar e te fazer essa homenagem . Pra você se lembrar de mim enquanto estou viajando.

- Muito obrigada!

-De nada!Mas voltando ao assunto...eu não posso fazer nada pra te fazer mudar de idéia né??

-Não-respondeu sorrindo gentilmente

-Se é assim, não insistir...

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Quem é o demônio protetor ? Qual é as respostas para as perguntas que Yukina fez no começo desse capítulo?Por que a demente da autora continua atormentando os leitores com essas perguntas finais irritantes?**

**Descubra no próximo cap. de Meu demônio protetor. **

Oieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

Eu agradeço as pessoas que estão lendo a minha fic. e as pessoas que estão deixando reviews!

Peço que mandem reviews!!

SayonaraByeBye...(adoro dizer e escrever isso! Eu gosto tanto dessa música!)

Yuki no Rui


	7. 7: O Demônio

**N/A: Último capítulo! Aproveitem! Espero que gostem! Agradeço a todos que leram minha fic! **

**Meu demônio protetor**

**Legenda:**

[meus comentários

pensamento dos personagens 

- falas

**Cap. 7 – O Demônio**

Botan olha para o relógio

- Já vou indo... Tenho que fazer compras e arrumar a casa...

- Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa Yuki! Tchau! – Diz levantando e saindo rapidamente

- Tchau!

Yukina sai andando, para na frente de uma casa grande e bonita apesar de parecer um pouco abandonada. Entra na casa e sobe as escadas indo direto para um quarto lilás bem clarinho. No quarto havia uma bi-cama, um baú, uma escrivaninha, duas estantes, uma grande e outra menor, e um guarda-roupa.

A adolescente sentou-se no chão, na frente do baú. Abriu o baú e começou a retirar e olhar vários álbuns de fotografias.

Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo delicado rosto da jovem enquanto esta pensava em voz alta:

Mamãe...Papai... Hii-chan... Hii-chan! Eu sinto tanto a sua falta! Onde você está? O que te aconteceu? Você está vivo? Está bem? Hii-chan...

No final do baú Yukina encontrou um pacote estranho com o selo do FBI escrito em vermelho "Confidencial - Agente Koenma Glory - FBI"

- As provas! Vou levá-las agora mesmo para o FBI!

Foi correndo até o local que sempre ia quando tinha que entregar provas ou fazer testemunhos, apesar de não ser agente Yukina freqüentava uma base do FBI, por causa de seus pais, e depois de suas mortes por causa de Koenma, entregou as provas para um agente conhecido, voltou pra casa e foi deitar.

Horas se passaram, já era de madrugada e a jovem não conseguia dormir.

Levantou colocou uma blusa preta com flores vermelhas estampadas, uma calça jeans e saiu sem rumo pela rua.

Estão acontecendo tantas coisas! Estou tão confusa, insegura... 

Interrompeu seus pensamentos quando notou que estava parada na frente de uma casa conhecida.

Como vim parar aqui? E por que estou parada? 

Já ia embora quando a porta se abriu e um lindo rapaz de olhos verdes a chamou com um belo sorriso:

- Yuki-chan! Mal chegou e já se vai?

Olhando sem jeito respondeu com um tom envergonhado

- Desculpe aparecer tão tarde para incomodá-lo Kurama...

- Imagine! A senhorita nunca me incomoda! Entre! Quer algo para comer, beber?

- Não, muito obrigada! Não precisa...

- A que devo a honra de sua visita?

- O senhor vai achar estranho, mas eu não sei... Não conseguia dormir, então sai para dar uma volta e quando percebi... estava parada na sua porta...

- Então não veio me ver?Não veio por que gosta da minha companhia? – fez uma carinha triste

- Eu adoro sua companhia! Mas sinceramente não sei como vim parar aqui...

- Seu inconsciente te trouxe aqui, porque você precisa de mim. Vamos! Me conte! Por que não consegue dormir? O que te incomoda?

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto Yukina contava tudo para Kurama.

- Yuki-chan, porque não tenta descobrir quem é esse demônio que lhe protege? Se insistir pode vencê-lo pelo cansaço e descobrir.

- Eu sinto que o conheço. Vou me esforçar e vou lembrar, mas não vou pressioná-lo.

- Como você quiser... Yukina já está muito tarde é melhor você ficar aqui. Durma na minha cama, lá em cima. Eu vou dormir aqui embaixo no sofá.

- De jeito nenhum! Não vou permitir que se sacrifique e durma no sofá por minha causa! Já lhe incomodei demais!

- Não vou discutir com a senhorita! Eu faço isso com muito prazer! Não é incomodo algum! A senhorita vai dormir no meu quarto eu aqui na sala e ponto final!

- O senhor é muito teimoso... É inútil descordar...

Yukina deu um beijo na bochecha de Kurama

- Muitíssima boa noite! E obrigada por tudo!

O rapaz retribuiu o beijo fazendo a jovem corar levemente

- Boa noite Yuki-chan! Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo. Descanse bem!

Yukina subiu e logo adormeceu na macia cama do jovem ruivo de olhos esverdeados que se encontrava no sofá pensativo

Ela veio pra cá, mas a casa da Botan é mais perto fica no caminho... Yuki-chan... Será que...?? 

Adormeceu em meio a seus pensamentos.

No dia seguinte, Yukina acordou, desceu e viu que Kurama ainda estava dormindo.

Como pode ser tão belo? É tão lindo dormindo quanto acordado... 

Yukina vai até a cozinha prepara o café da manhã e coloca a mesa, quando está tudo pronto caminha até o sofá e o chama calma e docemente.

- Kurama! Kurama acorde! Já amanheceu...

- Bom dia Yuki-chan! – acorda encantado com sua primeira visão do dia.

- Bom dia Kurama! Venha! Eu preparei o café! – dizia sorrindo

- Não precisava se incomodar Yuki-chan! – caminhando até a mesa e sentando em uma cadeira, após acomodar Yukina em outra.

- Não foi incomodo algum! Como o senhor diz fiz com muito prazer!

Tomaram juntos, um agradável café da manhã conversando e rindo muito.

- Preciso ir para casa... Meus pais devem estar preocupados, sai sem avisar, não passei a noite em casa e nem dei notícias.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas terá que prometer que virá mais vezes.

- Eu prometo!

-Quer que eu te leve?

- Não precisa! – abraça o rapaz que retribui ao abraço – Obrigada por tudo!

- Foi um prazer te ajudar.

- Tchau Kurama!

- Tchau Yuki-chan!

No caminho de casa encontrou alguns homens.

- A Mukuro está presa por sua causa! Você vai pagar! Vai pagar com a vida!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Os homens iam atacá-la, quando o demônio que a protegia cortou todos ao meio com um único golpe e desapareceu.

Yukina arregala os olhos marejados.

- Volta! Volta aqui! Vol... ta..

A jovem cai no chão em prantos e começa a gritar.

- Era você! O tempo todo era você! É você que me protege! É você! Volta! Volta aqui! Volta seu desgraçado! Volta! VOLTA!

- Para de gritar sua baka! Já estou aqui! Feliz? Satisfeita? Agora para de gritar!

Ao ouvir aquela voz não teve mais dúvidas, aquele que a protegia, aquele que estava parado na sua frente era ele, com certeza, era ele.

Então meu demônio protetor é você... Sempre foi, não é mesmo? Como não percebi antes? Como fui tola! 

Levanta e abraça fortemente o demônio que sempre esteve em silêncio ao seu lado.

- Hii-chan! Onde você esteve durante esses últimos 4 anos?? Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

- Baka! Aquele imbecil me seqüestrou e me transformou em cobaia. Mas a 2 anos fugi, e venho te observando.

- Então por que não veio falar comigo? – diz soltando o irmão

- Você não precisava de mim. Não precisa.

- Claro que preciso! Sempre precisei! E a partir de hoje vai morar comigo e com meus pais e vai pra escola comigo! E nem adianta contrariar!

- ... ¬¬'

- Hii-chan... o que é isso na sua testa?

- ¬¬' Um olho! Não está vendo?

- E pra que serve esse olho na sua testa? – Perguntou uma jovem de cabelos azuis que se encontrava atrás do jovem demônio.

- Não interessa!

- Eu também gostaria muito de saber. – Kurama, que fora atraído pelos gritos da garota desesperada, comentara assim que parou ao lado da menina – Está tudo bem com você Yuki-chan? Eles te machucaram?

- Estou ótima! O Hii-chan me salvou antes que pudessem se aproximar de mim!

Kurama, Botan, esse é meu irmão Hiei Valentane.

- Prazer! – disseram ao mesmo tempo

- ...

- Ele é assim mesmo.

- Tudo bem. '

- Hi-chan! Tantan-chan! Kurama-chan! Venham comigo!

Yukina guiou os amigos até a casa onde ela havia encontrado as provas que incriminavam Mukuro. Entrou com eles na casa

- Era aqui que eu, o Hiei e os meus verdadeiro pais morávamos.

- É uma casa muito bonita.

- É linda mesmo!

Os quatro passaram o resto do dia na casa se divertindo, mesmo que parecesse que não Hiei se divertiu também.

No final da tarde sentaram-se no jardim e admiravam o pôr do sol, quando Kurama chamou Yukina para conversarem a sós.

- Yuki-chan... eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

- Diga.

- Você é como o sol que aquece e ilumina, como a lua que brilha guiando meu coração.

Você é como uma delicada e frágil rosa que me embriaga com sua doçura e meiguice.

Não sei explicar como, quando e porquê, mas eu me apaixonei por você.

Eu queria te proteger, te fazer feliz.

E você? Gostaria de namorar comigo Yuki-chan?

- _Eu... eu... adoraria..._

Abraça o rapaz que tanto ama e sussurra em seu ouvido.

- _Eu te amo... sempre te amei..._

Kurama e Yukina se beijam apaixonadamente, se separando apenas por falta de ar.

O bairro inteiro podia ouvir os berros do baixinho furioso:

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?!?!?!?

- Estamos namorando Hii-chan!

- O QUÊ?!?!?!? COM A PREMISSÃO DE QUEM????? QUEM DISSE QUE VOCÊ PODE NAMORAR?????? SOLTA ELA DESGRAÇADO! Ò.Ó

- Hii-chan, se acalme! Nós nos amamos! E ele é um homem bom, inteligente, responsável e educado.

- Faça como quiser! ù.ú

**Owari**

Chega com um capacete, um colete aprova de balas e um escudo.

Gomenasai!

Eu sei, eu sei! Eu demorei muito pra postar.

Mas eu não conseguia dar um final decente pra fic. E estava atolada de coisas pra fazer e não tinha nem tempo para dedicar para a minha fic. Espero que me perdoem.

Agradeço todos que leram a fic.

Peço reviews.

Syonara Bye Bye! Kissus

**Yuki no Rui**


End file.
